north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Mjolnir
Mjolnir *'Metatype: 'Human (Homo sapiens sapiens) *'Description: '''Legendary Street Samurai *'DOB: 'Sometime around 2032 posted by: CloudBurst Alright, so Wirefrog has asked real nice and I’ve decided to do him the favor and write up a few words on my old chummer, Mjolnir. Originally I wasn’t going to, but I’ve always been a sucker for a big handsome tusker who needed some brain work done. ''Don’t know I’d take that off of anyone but the prettiest little halfer on the ’trix. -Wirefrog Careful, froggie, words like that are almost enough to make a girl jealous.. -Wire Rose Ah, you know I’d never do wrong by you, Rose. You’re wasted on men ;) I always said you should run away with me. -CloudBurst Anyway, back to the subject at hand: my former teammate Mjolnir. Oh, joy. -HammerTime Hush you! -CloudBurst Yeah, I wanna hear this. -Outlaw I don’t know much of his life before the shadows, and what I do know I won’t say, only that it’s a pretty open secret that he did some time in the military and that he didn’t part of the best of terms. What’s not well known is that he was one who did the leaving, on his own terms. I won’t say more here, but if you’re very nice and maybe buy him a couple of beers , maybe he’ll tell you himself. And don’t even ask about that ring he wears on a chain around his neck… trust me on this one… touchy. -RobinG Do not go there, Puck. -HammerTime Fair warning, if you’re buying him beer he hates the cheap stuff. So plan accordingly. -Outlaw Where most of us old fogies first heard of Mjolnir was as a young runner in Saint Paul during the mid-fifties, mostly downtown or in Frogtown, muscle for hire and building quite a rep for himself, doing whatever runs he could find and filling in the gaps doing protection work for the Catarones and Callahans . Had a bit of rep for pro bono work even then, if he thought the cause was good. Oh, goddess, Mjolnir and those frakking charity cases of his, always swore they’d get us killed one of those days. -RobinG Puck, you and I both know he’s a big softy. It’s part of his appeal. -Outlaw Mjolnir was on the ground floor during the big shadowrunning boom of the late-50’s, when the first influx of refugees from Chicago and the Election of ‘57 meant there was more work in town than anyone could handle. It was where a lot of us got our starts in the Biz. Mjolnir was one of the original five who formed “The Five Stars”, a little team you might have heard of that just happened to include yours truly. The original five were Mjolnir as our muscle, the beautiful and dangerous Puck as our, well, other muscle, PhysAd, the massive mage himself, Si-Te-Cah as our Shaman and little old moi on the ’Trix (we were called ’Deckers’ back in those days, kiddos) and my then-main-squeeze Roar as our wheels. OK, now I’ve heard of the Five Stars, sure, but who the ntuj tawg is Roar? I thought their Rigger was named Turnpike? -True That What you been slotting, omae? Road Rage was the Stars’ Rigger, he was a legend in his own right, star Troll Combat Biker in the old Second City before the bug blow-up. -Bugkiller Ahh, the infamous revolving door of the Five Stars’ Riggers. It’s part of the myths of the Minneapolis shadows. How many did you guys go through at the last count? -SaxonViolins Don’t know, stopped counting after the first three… -RobinG The Five Stars’ riggers were like the drummers in Spinal Tap -Outlaw Now, I don’t want to brag, but I’d like to think we made a pretty good team and we seem to have done all right in the Rep department. And the Big M was right there in the middle of it. It was Mjolnir who paraglided from the top of the IDS Tower to rescue that kidnapped 4M exec in ’62, killed that Wendigo single handed while Puck was down during the Great Mana Blizzard of ’65 and stopped the North Star from blowing up Shakopee in ’69. And for free! Again! -RobinG We got paid, don’t know what you’re complaining about. -HammerTime In Mead! We got paid in Mead! Goddess, you’re blond! -RobinG Chummer mine, if you can’t appreciate pay in booze, than you’re just not having enough fun in the shadows… -HammerTime How have I missed this story!? You been holdin’ out on me old man. -Outlaw But all good things must come to an end, and after nearly twelve years. Si-Te-Cah was starting to get on and decided to go home to the Ute, Ricer got out while the getting was good, I wanted more time to devote to my… other pursuits and Puck, Puck’s doing whatever she’s doing. Wouldn’t you like to know? :P -Robin G Mjolnir had saved up his pennies and doesn’t need to work anymore, not much, although I hear tell he’ll still take the occasional job if the money is right and he likes the work. And, my sources tell me, he’s taken to mentoring younger runners. So, who knows? Maybe see a Mjolnir II: Revenge of the Swede one of these days? You know what you should have been Cloudburst, a comedian. That’s what you should have been… -HammerTime hehehehe “Revenge of the Swede”… I love it. -Outlaw Return to: Minneapolis Underworld Category:People Category:Shadowrunner Category:Human Category:MSPlex